Haunted Memories
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: He was gone now. Merely a ghost out of the corner of her eyes. A shadow. A haunting memory. Her sanity was slowly vanishing and she feared she was going insane.


**Note- For Pick an Artist and Character challenge. Enjoy.**

She tried.

She tried so very hard to keep her relationship with him stable. She tried so hard to be able to see him at least once everyday without being caught.

But perhaps she didn't try _hard enough_.

_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_And now I know why._

She failed him. She failed everyone. Her greatest fear was failure and her fear haunted her every night in her dreams.

Now he _haunted_ her every night.

He was everywhere, though at the same time he wasn't. His ghost was merely a shadow out of the corner of her eye and every time she blinked, he was gone.

She yearned for him to be alive again. Yearned for him to protect her from the horrors of reality. But her shattered heart knew she would never have him back.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whisperers, silent tears_

She could hear him but only just. She can hear his deep voice every time she enters that cold classroom of his. She could hear the sound of his cloak brushing past her legs, could hear him whispering her name in the distance.

Her sanity was slowly vanishing and she feared she was going insane.

But she had to be strong. She had to keep her sanity.

Not for herself, but for her friends.

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life._

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_

_So I can go home._

She couldn't go back to her original life. She knew that from the first time she entered this world. But she found herself running questions through her head. All being left unanswered.

She wasn't that smart any more. Wasn't that brave. Her Gryffindor courage was gone and was taken over by cowardice. Her courage was mere a façade and her shine was fading slowly.

She could not find anybody equal. Could not find anyone who understood her. Anybody who shared the same passion with books apart from him.

But he was gone now.

He was merely a ghost.

A shadow.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

In her mind, she sees him smiling. She sees him brewing all those potions with hundreds of ancient books around him and looking at them over his crooked nose.

Nobody understood her why she loved him. She could _see _everything in him that they couldn't see.

Her soul was shattered and she hated Voldemort even more. If it weren't for Harry, she would off hunted the dark lord down until she found him dead by her feet.

But she knew Severus wouldn't off wanted that. Knew Severus wouldn't wanted her to become reckless.

_Together in all these memories,_

_I see your smile._

_All of the memories I hold dear._

_Darling you know I'll love you,_

_Til the end of time._

She would forever love him. He would always be a part of her heart. After all, he was the one who stole her first kiss. The one who took her virginity away, the one who she gave birth to a boy and a girl to.

Her children looked so much liked him. Her daughter having her father's eyes, it scared her. Her children would grow up without a father and yet, Severus was merely a ghost behind her children's soul.

They would want to know about him one day. They would want to know how brave their father is. Know how strong and intelligent he was.

But he would never be part of their children's lives, only the pictures that remained behind.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

She yearned for him to touch her again. Yearned for him to hold her in his warm embrace. Yearned for him for having someone to have an intelligent conversation with. Yearned for him to help her raise her children.

People pitied her. But she did not want pity. She hated pity. Hated being felt sorry for.

She wanted him.

_All of my memories…_

She had to let go. Had to let go of him and be strong.

But she was going to treasure all of her memories with him forever.

**Song- Memories by Within Temptation**


End file.
